Forced Love ::Completed!::
by Yume Nezumi
Summary: A new moon... A painful choice... A demon's judgement... What happens when Inu-Yasha has to make a choice: His life, or hers? Rewriting Complete! R&R!
1. From Demon to Human

Finally, I'm done rewriting this entire story. And I'm so proud of it!! Thank you to all the fans who pushed me to go back over it and add details, it turned out sooooo much better than the original. Well, here for your enjoyment, is the entire, redone story. Please review it, I want to see how well I did! ^_^  
  
A/N: Ok, here we are, the new and improved Chapter 1! (yay!) I know there isn't much more here, but there will be more details added into the other chapters later.  
  
Chapter 1: From Demon to Human  
  
Inu-Yasha stared up at the evening sky from his perch atop a tree branch. He was laid out on his back, his arms behind his head. He had stalked away after yet another fight with Kagome which, as usual, ended with a rather loud "Sit!" from her that had sent him face first two feet into the ground. It seemed all the others did was harass him. Even the little runt Shippou thought it was worth the pounding he would get just to make some smart-ass comment. And to think, they were the ones wanting to travel with him! Ha, if it weren't for the old wench Kaede's prayer beads, he would be so far away from here, you wouldn't even see a dust trail. But with Kagome and her damn 'sit' commands, he was pretty much stuck here.  
  
Ah, well, he could at least spend the night away from the group. Especially tonight, on the night of the new moon. His human side was a vulnerability he didn't like anyone seeing, especially Kagome. Oh, man, why did he even care what she thought? She was just some human who just happened to have a sliver of control over him. So what if she saw him as human? As vulnerable? As. . .  
  
He sat up suddenly and sniffed. What was that? That faint, foul scent on the air? It smelled like. . . Inu-Yasha whirled around and found himself face to face with a tall demon. The demon had long, flowing silvery-blue hair, and eyes that glowed the color of the ocean on a dark, stormy night.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha snarled, jumping back into a crouched fighting stance.  
  
"Heh heh. You're so strong now, aren't you? Big, bad dog-demon thinks he can take anyone that crosses his path." The demon had a strangely melodic note to his voice, but all Inu-Yasha could hear was the mockery hidden there. "My true name is Itoshi Kaze*. You may call me Kaze. Look at the moon, half-breed. You won't be so strong, soon." Inu- Yasha dove for him, but the youkai jumped nimbly to the next branch, then rebounded and tackled Inu-Yasha against the tree. "Losing a little speed there? Or just on the edge? I'm not too tough for you, am I? Not little old me?"  
  
*A/N: Itoshi Kaze is Beloved Wind. It'll make sense later, I promise! ^_^  
  
"Shut up! What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh, what I desire from you is no physical object of any sort. Certainly not those Jewel Shards you search for. Why anyone would want something which causes so much hatred, I suppose I shall never know. No, I don't want anything like that, Inu-Yasha. I want you." His eyes glowed brighter, matching the evil smile on his face as he threw the hanyou to the ground. "You didn't catch yourself, Inu-Yasha!" He called, jumping down to land next to the dog-demon. "Look at your claws."  
  
The half demon did so, and saw that they were almost like a human's hands. He looked up in time to see the last of the sun disappear, and the sky darkened to a fully moonless night. In a flash of light, his hair turned black, his ears became normal, his claws and fangs disappeared. He was now a mere human, devoid of his former demon strength.  
  
"Hahah. Now, you are mine!" Kaze smiled evilly and held out his hands. Inu-Yasha rose up into the air, guided by the demon's hands, a stunned look on the half-breed's face.  
  
"Wha-What the. . . augh!" His question was cut off as he was slammed sideways into a tree. The demon continued to utilize his powers this way, until Inu-Yasha was left bruised and battered. Kaze leaned over the unconscious half-demon.  
  
"Now, the true test begins." 


	2. Tortured Souls

A/N: Ok, Chapter 2 finally revised! This one changed quite a bit. I think it's a lot sweeter though ^_^ R&R!  
  
Chapter 2: Tortured Souls  
  
When he woke, Inu-Yasha was tied to a wall, his arms stretched out at his sides. His feet hung a good two feet above the floor, and all his weight hung by his chained wrists. He looked groggily around the room. It was dark, like a dungeon, with the only lights coming from wall torches set about twenty feet apart across each wall. The torches weren't enough to light the whole room, and the corners and center of the room sat in shadows. Directly across from him, Inu-Yasha could just see a pair of empty, hanging shackles like the ones that held him. Even from here, he could see the coppery-red sheen of dried blood on the wall where someone, perhaps another demon, had once hung and screamed in agony. The dark stains dripped from the shackles, ran in rivers all the way to the floor. The room was so silent, he could almost hear the screams and anguished cries of poor, tortured souls long passed.  
  
Suddenly, the torches flared brightly, causing Inu-Yasha to quickly look away and close his eyes tight. When he opened them again, the lights had dimmed, although still brighter than before, and there stood the demon, 'Itoshi Kaze'. The demon's eyes flashed in the firelight as he stood watching Inu-Yasha mockingly, his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"So, finally awake, eh?" He uncrossed his arms and sauntered over to the half dog-demon. "Do you recognize this?" He held out a small, strange device. It was a small, black box with smaller squares across the top and strange markings across the front. A thin black cord extended from the side, leading up to end in a half-circle piece of material Kagome had called "plas-tik". In fact, when telling Inu-Yasha about this strange material, this was the very same device she had showed him. She'd called it a "Walk Man", and said it played music. But, how could he have gotten it?  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face, that you do indeed recognize it. It belongs to that 'wench', Kagome, does it not?"  
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha jerked at his chains. "Don't call her that!"  
  
"Oh, you think only you can call her that? What are you going to do about it, hanyou?"  
  
"Oooh, I oughta..." He pulled against his bonds, struggling to get free. "Leave Kagome out of this!"  
  
The youkai simply grinned. "Don't pull your arms out of their sockets. As for Kagome..." he grinned devilishly then vanished.  
  
"Hey, come back, you bastard! Release me! Come back and fight me!!" he yelled into the dark, empty chamber.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes later, Kaze reappeared, this time with Kagome in tow. He had the claws of one hand at her throat, and his other arm around her waist.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, noticing his sullied clothes and bruised face.  
  
"Be quiet, wench!" the demon spat, throwing her to the ground at the wall opposite Inu-Yasha. He turned to face the dog-demon. "Oh, that's right, you don't like anyone but you calling her that. My mistake. But, why is that I wonder?" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha in surprise, but wisely stayed silent. Inu-Yasha, too, remained quiet, but glared at the demon with obvious disgust and contempt on his face. "Ah, so you do care for her."  
  
"It's not...like that." Inu-Yasha didn't look Kaze fully in the face, and both he and Kagome noticed.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll find out soon enough how you truly feel for her." He casually held out his hand, palm out, towards Kagome, and ropes appeared, pulling her hands together behind her and binding them there.  
  
"Now, for you." The demon turned back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"W-What are you going to do?" Inu-Yasha stuttered, eyeing the demon's claws.  
  
"I just want to play a little game. You know, see how strong you are, how much pain you can take. So, here's the deal. You're going to go through a hell of an amount of pain. At my hands, of course. If you faint, scream for help, or tell me to stop, then I'll stop. But if you cause me to stop, I just might have to start on her." He tilted his head towards Kagome.  
  
"But, she's just a human. She couldn't handle that, she'd die!"  
  
"Did you forget, hanyou? Tonight, so are you." He grinned and pointed out the door into the moonless night. 


	3. A Demon's Confession

A/N: Alright... You people wanted a torture scene, so I gave you a torture scene. Don't complain to me when your shoulders twitch for the next half- hour. (That was the result of my two friends in Algebra II.) My friend has said before that I have a real morbid streak. What do you think? I think it's only starting to show. *wink wink* RnR!  
  
Chapter 3: A Demon's Confession  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kaze, horrified, as it dawned on him. It was the new moon. He was human. All human. The only remnant of his demon bloodlines was his name. He knew that, as a demon, he could take anything this bastard could deal out. But could he take it as a human?  
  
Before he could say a word, the demon stepped up and slashed him across the face. He dug one claw into Inu-Yasha's wrist and dragged it all the way to his elbow. Inu-Yasha screamed in pain.  
  
"Remember, hanyou, yell and scream all you want. But to make me stop, you have to tell me to. Or, you can just faint, of course."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at him. "But then you'll start on Kagome, right?" Kaze nodded his head slightly, and Inu-Yasha clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Ok, your choice. But don't complain to me when you have to suffer." As he finished his sentence, he reached out and placed his claws against Inu- Yasha's temple.  
  
Kagome gasped. "What are you going to-" She was cut off by Inu-Yasha's scream as Kaze slashed his claws down the side of his face. He floated up into the air, so that he was now within reach of the hanyou's hands. Inu- Yasha wisely balled his hands into fists. But his left arm, bleeding heavily from the demon's claws, was weaker than usual. And the chains dug into both his wrists. Kaze easily pried Inu-Yasha's fist apart, then set about breaking every one of his fingers. He then reached up and unchained Inu-Yasha's right hand in order to get to his wrist, but was almost sent flying with a blow from the hanyou's half-clenched fist. The demon staggered back a step, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, then glared at Inu-Yasha, who now hung by one arm from the wall, sneering at him.  
  
"You will regret that bit of rebellion." He stepped up and traded punch for punch, though his was much harder. Inu-Yasha simply sneered back through a bloody smile. Kaze whipped out a dagger. "You want to play rough? Then we will." And he stabbed the dagger into the joint between Inu-Yasha's arm and shoulder. Inu-Yasha cried out, and Kagome screamed, as the youkai twisted the dagger in his shoulder, pushing it further in. "Heh. I'll bet you can't even move your arm right now, can you? Since it is out of its socket, and all." He grinned and psychically rose Inu-Yasha into the air, giving slack to his still-chained arm, then suddenly dropped him. The bind on his wrist caught him so suddenly that it pulled that arm out of socket as well. He then took Inu-Yasha's other wrist and chained it back to the wall. He grabbed the dagger in his shoulder, twisted once more, and ripped it out. He tossed it to the side, then stood before the beaten, bleeding half-demon, arms crossed.  
  
"You're still awake, right hanyou? After all, you don't want me to start on your little human girl, now, do you?" Inu-Yasha raised his head and glared at the demon through haunted grey-violet eyes, his black hair hanging in his face. "Good. So now I can have more fun." His deep blue- green eyes lit up as he grinned. He came up to Inu-Yasha, claws extended, and swiped him down one side of his face. Inu-Yasha now had three sets of slashes across his face. Kagome struggled against her ties, but Inu-Yasha stayed silent.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome cried out. "Inu-Yasha, don't do this! Just tell him to stop! I know you're trying to protect me, but I can handle myself!"  
  
He raised his head to look at her, his black hair falling limply in front of his face. "Kagome... N-No. I... I won't let you get hurt... I can't... I can't let that happen." Both Kagome and Kaze stared at Inu-Yasha, stunned at his sudden show of feelings.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Maybe the hanyou can love." He moved over next to Inu-Yasha, his claws out. "Maybe it's just his 'weak' human side. What do you think, girl, should we find out how deep his love runs?" He dug his claws deep into Inu-Yasha's stomach, causing him to cry out.  
  
"Augh! Dammit, bastard..." He trailed off, leaving the thought to fend for itself in the heavy air.  
  
"Heh. So, not as strong as we though, eh? He grinned, twisted his hand inside Inu-Yasha's stomach, then jerked it out. He turned to Kagome.  
  
"Wait..." The demon whirled around, surprised to find Inu-Yasha still conscious. "You said... if I faint... or call for help, or... or ask you to stop... but... I didn't."  
  
The demon walked over to him slowly, stunned. "I'm giving you a chance to escape this mess, before you get yourself killed. And you use your remaining energy to call me back? What's with you?"  
  
"I will not... let Kagome... be hurt. I... care... for her... too much." His eyes were closed, his face straining as if it were hard for him to say, and not just because of his physical condition. His eyes were brimming with tears that he would not release. The demon stopped, staring at him. Kagome, too, had stopped wiggling away to look at him. The demon then surprised them both by unchaining Inu-Yasha and lifting him slowly and carefully to the ground, leaning him against the wall. "W-What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm afraid I lied to you. I was not merely testing your strength. I was also testing your faith, your devotion to Kagome." Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. It was the first time the demon had used her name properly. "I am... well, I've been called many things, one among them being Demon of Devotion. A fitting name, I'll admit. Other names have long since been forgotten. I test the loyalty of two people to see if they are worthy of each other. And you two, luckily, passed the test with 'flying colors', as they say." He smiled, untied Kagome, and stepped back towards the door. He held one hand above his head, and with a flash of light, disappeared. The room began to spin, and Kagome crawled over to Inu-Yasha. She wrapped her arms around him, careful of his wounds, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
After a minute, the room slowly stopped spinning, and Kagome looked up to see Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku staring at them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome! Where have ye been?"  
  
"And where did you just come from?" Miroku added.  
  
"It's a long story..." Inu-Yasha muttered. When Kagome looked at him a second later, he had fallen unconscious. 


	4. Wounds Healed

Chapter 4: Wounds Healed  
  
A few weeks later, Sango and Miroku were in the process of holding Inu- Yasha down while Kagome stood over him, a fat leather strip in one hand. Inu-Yasha's wounds had prevented them from messing with his shoulders until now, when they had finally healed just a bit. Now, it was Kagome's job- with the help of Sango and Miroku-to put his shoulders back into socket. He wasn't exactly the most willing he could be. Until now, he had bit, scratched, and yelled at anyone who came near his shoulders. But finally, he had worn himself out, and that was when Sango and Miroku had caught him and held him.  
  
Inu-Yasha eyed the strip of leather. Before he could say a word, Kagome spoke up. "Now. We could do this the easy way - you could cooperate - or the hard way."  
  
"What's the hard way?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I gag you, they hold you down, and I put your shoulders back into place by force. I might also add, that's probably the most painful way to do it."  
  
He stared at her for a second. "Ok, fine."  
  
She stuffed the leather strip in his mouth. "Here, bite down on that." He glared at her over the leather hanging from his mouth like a doggie-treat. She place one hand on his shoulder past the joint, and the other hand wrapped around his upper arm. "Now, this might hurt a bit." His eyes widened, but before he could protest, she pushed on his arm, locking it back into place.  
  
Inu-Yasha cried out and bit down hard on the leather strip, leaving only shreds between his teeth. He glared up at Kagome. "You said a *bit*. That was more than a *bit*. That was-" Another strip of leather stuffed in his mouth cut him off. "Mmf?"  
  
"I've still got to do the other one," She replied sweetly.  
  
**********  
  
A couple hours later, Inu-Yasha glared at Shippo menacingly, wishing greatly that he could move. He was sitting against the wall, and his wounds kept him from moving away. His arms had healed sufficiently for him to move them, though they still hurt, but that didn't help the rest of his body.  
  
"I just don't see why he had to do all that just to get you to say you loved Kagome," Shippo said, sitting and watching Inu-Yasha wince and try to reach him. Kagome tried not to laugh as Shippo stayed right out of Inu- Yasha's reach, the dog demon being unable to move away from the wall. Inu- Yasha stretched his hand towards the little kitsune, growling.  
  
Kagome covered up a giggle. "Shippo, don't taunt Inu-Yasha. It's bad enough he can't move, and we have to take care of him like a little puppy." She laughed.  
  
The 'little puppy' in question sat back against the wall, crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, I'm glad someone's on my side." He retorted, glaring around the room at the half hidden smiles of the group.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, don't be a baby. You know I'm only joking." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fall over sideways in surprise and blush. The entire room - Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and even Myoga the flea - burst out laughing, glad to have their same old Inu-Yasha back safely with them. 


End file.
